Fireworks
by perfuse
Summary: In this finicky moment, they found an unspoken satisfaction within the painted sky beyond. KK. one-shot. rr?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But only using them to play with my own fun.

**Notes: **Possibly OOCness. I think this happened amidst those fillers times in anime. Don't mind my grammatical errors. Review if you want to make me happy XD

* * *

-

-

-

-

**Fireworks**

In that particular night, when microscopic formed thousand bits flicker, and fireflies were catching each other in glorious dance; rapid yet playful; two figures were standing straight. Beneath the blanket of warm showering gleam, their hands were gluing; tangling and mingling in a chain; fingers were delicately wrapped one another as a prayer was representing his implore. The boy, smiled genuinely, simple and charming. His eyes were looking straight to the opposite, soulfully yet desperate. His crimson tresses were dangling by wind rhythm, followed every pulse and cadenza that produced by its motion. The girl, who now had her eyes mirroring the boy, smiled in return. They stayed in that position in quiet tranquility, but pounded with their own heartbeats that fused with hidden edginess. Not because the unwillingness to appear so intimate in front of public; they knew the possibility of consequences by themselves. But with hands entwined in clandestine; darkness embraced their postures so perfectly, perhaps this time for sure that no one would notice even the slight of their closeness.

Gazing upwards with longing glance, they both knew what would come next. That was a reason why they came together with so many comrades –and possibly lovers as well. The raven haired girl, of course was the most excited person who dragged all her friends to follow her. But for some reasons, no one dare –or more exactly wanted- to disobey her. Perhaps they had been too jaded with the whole uninteresting daily activities that ate their instance away. Every person had their own bustle to be done, yes, but there were no works could be possibly done without some refreshing and amusement. So when that raven haired girl who born with Kamiya Kaoru name suggested watching fireworks in night, they agreed without further ado.

Her loyal companion, Kenshin Himura couldn't say no of course. Even when in this time he still burying down a special feeling -that who knew he aware or not- only for her. That had been reasons more than enough. Thus simply he didn't have another opinion to reject her offer –like he ever protested towards anything.

The group that before a full bunch of persons had unknowingly conked out their position to smaller amount. They separated to couples alike; towards many directions as well. And now, that boy and girl; that crimson haired and raven haired, stood on their own ground, with a position that furtively veiled beneath the dim luminosity and stars that scattered randomly; painted like tiny dots floating in huge galaxy.

"Beautiful…." she hummed almost soundlessly, as the first colorful long ray splashed around the heavens

"Yes, it is." he replied in the same tone as hers, his hold unwarily tautened. Almost in same wave of pleasure, their heads turned to meet, with gasps following in suit. First was an awkward moment wrapped them in endless churned sound cocooned on their stomach, but slowly the butterflies leisurely but definite, fluttered and disappeared in instant even though not entirely. She was the first to break into fits laughter; he tagged along with horrendous laughter that maybe could explain how nervous he was

"I don't expect you to reply me." still in that melodious laughter, she spoke yet again

"Oh.. That's alright." he muttered, if possible he would stutter if his voice louder. He never was this close before with girls in public; even though before he ever experienced relationship and now built a newfound feeling towards this girl. If Kaoru didn't latch her hand on his, perhaps they wouldn't hold hand right now, considered at how carefree him sometimes. But was he really must care about it? When he himself found a secret enjoyment of her behavior? Even if she didn't know his feelings towards her, she still would do that anyway, because her feelings were too obvious. She was too easy to be read.

He and she were like wave and river, weren't they?

He still admired her anyway. She could be syrupy if she must to, or be a wreck if she wanted to

They continued to watch the colorful light; various of red, sometimes pastel, bright yellow, and even calming green. Sky was like the canvas of those hues, which poured abstractly; mindlessly towards the black field. They were forming the new forms and shapes; circles, stratified, or even polygons. The sounds were exploding in midnight; the weak, then graciously reached its peak, continued by gigantic amount of applauses, reverberated the before void, yet enormous field

He glanced to his side, and his eyes diminished instantly. Here she was; unconsciously released their bound; clapped her hands beneath chin, mouth pulled into cheerful smile, and eyes flicked in happiness. From his corner of eyes, he found her eyes more attractive than the fireworks beyond. Her eyes were simply held graffiti, naughty scratches that sparkling the blitz; euphonizing the before nothing special orbs. They were something that could make him stare for hours, without blinking if must to. But perhaps she would smash his head first before he even reached one minute to do so.

Was that a reason of shyness, or simply because she didn't like publicity?

He shook all thoughts out when her curious eyes finally fell on him. They always were in this silence. No one would speak, and words were left unspoken. Things were always floating in vagueness, weren't it? He wondered silently.

The simple gusto that sprouting of her face resuscitated him something. He could make her this joyful if he wanted. Because all things that had happened before… That simply describing everything…. He was too dumb to finally know who that could bring that jolly face everyday…

"Kenshin?"

He was spacing out. He always was doing it, reflexively. Correct?

Snapped out of his daydreaming, he turned to Kaoru, who now stared at him more intensive. Her eyes pondered at puzzlement, but her smile still warm nonetheless. He was aware of the fuzzy feeling that bolted; swirling within his stomach once again. But he was too shy to admit something, right?

She chuckled tenderly; her voice was like music on his ears, "Don't space out. You use eyes to watch something." She reprimanded him yet again. As usual she did every time.

However, after this realization, maybe he would not let her scold him like that ever again

He nodded heedlessly, and then continued watching the never-ending fireworks that sprang smoothly beyond the dark sky. But now the nervousness had vanished; a newfound braveness engulfed him in fire. Hands holding were more intent, and he brought his body closer against hers. For this once, he could feel their kimono fabrics were brushing against each other amidst the race of heartbeats.

In this finicky moment, they found an unspoken satisfaction within the painted sky beyond.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N**: CRACK! I know, this is again, makes no-sense. I don't blame you if you feel like cursing me because makes you reading something so unworthy like this. Apologize.

_© shina 2008_


End file.
